


Sweet Sting of the Bee

by TerminalDegenerate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, Honey, Lactation, Masturbation, Monster Girl, Monster Girls, Other, Sex Addiction, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, bee girl, multiple limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalDegenerate/pseuds/TerminalDegenerate
Summary: Sunny gets stung by a bee on her walk home, triggering her transformation into a bee girl. A new life of untold pleasures awaits her.
Kudos: 38





	Sweet Sting of the Bee

Sunny took the old road through the woods to get home every day. Despite cutting through the forest and seeing little use, it was safe, at least in her experience. She walked casually, listening to the familiar sound of songbirds.

A small, fuzzy bee flew past her ear. She made no attempt to swat it away. She never knew bees to sting people unless they disturbed them, and at this time of year, hearing their harmless buzz was bound to happen at least a couple times during her walk. The flowers all around her were in full bloom, drawing the bees from their hives to harvest their pollen and nectar.

Then, without warning, Sunny felt a painful prick on her exposed arm. She yelped, looking down at the source of the pain. Lodged in her skin was the bee's stinger, with the bee itself already gone, soon to die after delivering its single payload. She knelt down, looking at the sting. She had never been stung before, but she had a general idea of what to do.

Oddly enough, after the initial sting, the pain was gone. In fact, the whole area around the sting felt warm. It was... pleasant. Curious, Sunny inspected the stinger more closely, seeing traces of a golden substance around the injury. She touched it with the tip of her finger, and it felt on like thick, sticky honey. This could not possibly be the bee's venom, could it?

As she began to ponder what exactly it was that stung her, she noticed that her skin was starting to change color, the formerly dark skin turning a bright yellow. Not a sickly sort of yellow, but striking and vibrant. It was spreading down to her hand and up her shoulder, and as it did so, it carried that soothing warmth. It was almost enough to make her stop worrying about it completely, but she still had the sense to know that this could be dangerous. She tried to pull out the stinger in a frantic rush, accidentally squeezing it, pumping more of the golden venom into her body as the transformation rushed across her chest, down her other arm and down her body. During this, it felt as though her entire body was tingling with pleasure. She let out a moan, her legs nearly giving out from under her as the transformation crept up her neck. It felt so good. The temptation to give the stinger another squeeze was potent, and though she understood that she might end up regretting it, she figured that whatever was happening to her was too far along to stop, and might as well enjoy it.

She gave the stinger a firm squeeze, venom surging through her as the rest of her skin turned bright yellow. The skin on her limbs began to harden into black chitin, burying the stinger beneath it, further pressing the venom into her. Her vision went blurry as she finally fell to her knees, the world changing around her as her eyes transformed into compound eyes, new sensations tingling her spine as antennae emerged from her dark hair. Her breasts pressed out against her top, leaking golden honey. She tore away the clothing with strength she didn't know she had, exposing her growing chest to the wind as sticky honey flowed onto her legs.

She reached out reflexively with an arm, gathering some on her finger and tasting its sweetness, only to realize that very arm had grown out beneath her original arm, with a matching fourth arm on the opposite side. She massaged her breasts with her two new limbs, using the other pair to tear away her remaining clothes and massage her clit. Honey flowed from her cunny as well, and she greedily slipped a pair of fingers inside, emerging with the golden bounty. She sucked it up eagerly as she continued to rub her sensitive new body, harvesting more and more honey and slurping it down.

A striped, fuzzy abdomen began to swell up above her plump ass, leaking even more honey from an orifice where a stinger would normally be. At last, she felt a pair of wings stretch out from her back, and she began to flutter above the ground, lost in her pleasure and sweetness. At last, she cums, spraying honey from her orifices as her cries echo throughout the woods, overlapped by the buzzing of her wings as she rises further above the ground as the pleasure reached its peak.

Sunny continued to masturbate, absentmindedly sucking on her honey-soaked fingers. Her body seemed to produce the substance without end, squirting from her breasts, abdomen, and pussy, pooling on the earth beneath her. There was no thought to her indulgence as she came again and again.

Her cries eventually drew the attention of a pair of other bee girls, though these two were much more athletic and slim than the busty honey-slut. They wordlessly took her by the arms, guiding her away from the spot where she had been stung, flying with her deeper into the woods. Sunny stopped rubbing her honeypot, somewhat coming to her senses as she instead focused on where she was being taken. Soon, she began to see more bee girls flying about, resembling Sunny's guides. More and more they appeared, filling the air with their pleasant buzzing, until at last their destination came into view - the hive.

It was a remarkable golden structure of hexagonal honeycombs, swarming with bee girls of all shapes and sizes. She watched in awe as she was led inside, deep into the structure, the inside of which smelled of the same potent honey that her body was still producing. Their destination was a large chamber, where dozens upon dozens of curvaceous bee girls sat in honeycomb cells, mindlessly rubbing themselves, gluttonously consuming their own honey. Many of them had at least one other bee girl with them, lapping up the honey from any one of the available sources. Several were feeding three or four individuals at a time.

Consigned to her fate, Sunny began to bury her fingers between her legs once again as she was place in an empty cell, destined to live in pure pleasure as she fed her hivemates. Her handlers flew away, but it was not long before another came to her. There were no greetings as she began to suck on Sunny's tit. She leaned back and moaned, reaching one of her four hands back to her abdomen to finger the orifice there.

As she came once more, she knew that she was no longer Sunny, nor would she ever be again. Forgotten would be the life of a human girl, washed away through sweetness and sex. All that remained was just another honey slut.


End file.
